


Green Ribbon and Lingerie

by triggerlil



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Dom Harry Potter, Draco in lingerie, Humiliation, Lingerie, M/M, Sub Draco Malfoy, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil
Summary: Trying on lingerie for Harry sends Draco's mind into interesting places.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660108
Comments: 7
Kudos: 256





	Green Ribbon and Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta reader for this short: [EvAEleanor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvAEleanor/pseuds/EvAEleanor)  
> If you want, check out [my extensive drarry playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2ECyAFzlYz012zaWhZR8FM?si=wObvSNz5T5qmNJEe7JgnDg)  
> that I use every time I write

Draco turned slowly, taking in his reflection in the full-length mirror; his blush grew deeper as he turned, stark against his blond hair. He could see Harry lying assuredly on the bed behind him, a self-satisfied smirk stretched across his face. They made eye contact through their reflection and Draco felt a fog, thick and heavy, begin to spread through his mind.

“It looks good on you,” Harry said, his eyes glinting.

Draco tried to mutter a thank you, or any string of words really, but nothing came; it seemed the fog had clogged his throat. Harry’s grin only grew, and the fog blurred out everything but Harry. Every move Harry made was amplified in Draco’s mind. He was acutely aware of the coolness of the room on his skin, of the way Harry closed the gap between them with purpose, of Harry’s soft shirt against his naked back.

“A finishing touch,” Harry murmured, pulling out a long, dark green ribbon. Draco gulped as Harry wound it around his throat, tying it like a collar, so the tails of the bow trailed down his back. At the lightest contact, Draco felt heat spreading through his body- to see himself like this was almost too embarrassing to bear, and yet a burning need was beginning to build below his navel; a rapidly escalating desire.

Harry had picked out a light grey, lace thong, with a twisting, ophidian pattern across the front. It cupped Draco in a way that sent shivers up his spine. Being paired with silvery stockings and the emerald green bow, it was a decidedly Slytherin ensemble. This was Draco’s first time wearing lingerie, his first time dressing up in a way that amplified his sexuality for someone else. He felt humiliated; lingerie was for women, lingerie was for sissies and submissives. Draco was supposed to be the dominant one- he was taller, more well-spoken, more assertive. He was supposed to be angry to be dressed like this, furious even, he should be turning around right now and slapping that smug look off Harry’s face- his glasses too. And yet he allowed Harry’s eyes to roam over his reflection with both condescension and rapt attention. To see Harry looking at him like a possession, to feel the bulge in Harry’s pants pressed against him was… Intoxicating. It made him feel humiliated and inferior, and for some sick reason he didn’t understand, he wanted more.

Slowly, Draco turned around, biting his lip.

“Please Harry…” 


End file.
